Perdidos Soumako
by La pooh
Summary: Mala orientación y poco conocimiento en geografía la combinación perfecta para perderte con tu pareja. [Soumako] (Mención de Rinharu y Reigisa)


¡Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo one-shot que se había perfilado como varios one-shot; quizá luego haga más one-shot con esta temática. Espero que les guste, aunque no llega a convencerme del todo. Disfruten la lectura.

Meñiques entrecruzados, pies descalzos jugando con la fría arena, siendo acariciados por las gélidas olas. Era pleno noviembre, ya entrada la noche y todo permanecía vacío. Nada de adolescentes aventureros o policías; sin ninguna edificación a la vista más próxima. Todo tranquilidad, todo el océano suyo.

Sintió el anular buscar al suyo, le siguió el medio e índice, la parsimonia lentitud de sus palmas al juntarse; entibiando esa constante llama naciente en el interior de sus cuerpos. Suspiró, perdiendo su verdoso mirar en el límite del difuso ocaso con las aguas oscuras causantes aún de un profundo temor. Aún le era difícil comprender el valor adquirido para poder subir sin titubeos a aquel crucero y sortear océanos sin vomitar o entrar en un ataque de pánico. Su mente agradecía, haber navegado en fechas seguras, sin lluvias ni huracanes. Perdido en el salado líquido llegó a la conclusión de la valía de su viaje. Nada era poco con tal de contemplar la sonrisa inocente brillando, así como esos orbes tan parecidos a los suyos, al momento de pronunciar tan ansiado "sí" dentro de ese hermoso vestido blanco, vaporoso como espuma de mar. Sí, afrontar su miedo valía la pena por verla bailar el vals.

Aún podía sentir en su garganta la incertidumbre de esa cena familiar, de esa pedida de matrimonio. Makoto apretó aquella mano recordando haber imitado esa acción aquel día mientras, sentado junto a su novio mientras su pequeña, inocente, su dulce hermana se ruborizaba ante las palabras de su ahora esposo. Tragó saliva con dificultad regresando su mirada a tan sublime espectáculo. Era maravilloso y desasosegante al mismo tiempo. Ya no estaban en ningún salón rentado charlando entre amigos. Su traje se había arrugado con la brisa marina y la sal, mas eso no importaba. Lo único trascendental era ese momento, alejados del mundo, de la mano, uno con el otro. Viró su rostro, observando anhelante las pocas olas con su azabache cabellera meciéndose al compás del viento resaltando esas pequeñas jugando en la comisura de sus orbes. Su sonrisa creció con añoranza, sintiendo las mismas mariposas, quizá más, en el estómago.

—Es maravilloso. —se sorprendió rompiendo la calma, su mano se vio apretada con más fuerza dando paso al contacto visual, sonriendo incluida.

—Por la compañía. 

Pocas palabras antes de volver el suave silencioso manto de la velada, adornado de millares de estrellas, otorgando paz casi ininterrumpible hasta hacerse presente una vibración dentro de los pantalones del castaño. De haber sido Sousuke no habría contestación, pero la amabilidad tan prendada del otro le hizo hurgar dentro de su bolsillo para extraer su celular. Contestó.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran? Ran pregunta por ti. — le sorprendió la voz de su amigo pelirrojo. Vio a su pareja quien le devolvía la mirada curioso. Tapó la bocina para indicar a _"Rin"_ como el parlante. —Makoto— volvió a llamar su atención la otra línea.

—Lo siento, Rin, volvemos en un momento.

Tres segundos sin ninguna palabra intercambiada, un susurro y un jadeo.

—Makoto, ¿dónde están?

Miedo.

— ¿Finlandia?

Duda.

—¡La boda es en Noruega!

Un chillido asustado.

—¡Oh!

— ¿Dónde están, Mako-chan? —se escuchó está vez la voz de su rubio amigo.

Miró al otro buscando ayuda no obtenida.

— ¿En una playa?

El _"¿dónde queda?"_ de Haru le causó una suave risa creciente ante el _"¡No vas a ir nadar!"_ de la pareja de su amigo. Suponiendo estar en altavoz colocó su teléfono en la misma función.

—Makoto-san, ¿sabe el nombre de la playa? —Ese era Rei intentando encontrar, como era su costumbre, una solución.

—…No ¿y tú, Sou?

—No

Ambos pudieron escuchar la expresión angustiada de todos sus amigos, a Rin gritar muy alto _"¡¿Otra vez se perdieron?!"_ , el sonido de unos tacones, la voz de su hermana interrogar por él, una justificación dada por Rei y el desaparecer del taconeo. Un murmullo y un "¡eso!" mantenía a ambos atentos al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, Makoto-san, Sousuke-sama ¿podrían encender el gps de su celular?

Después del _"seguro"_ y _"ajá"_ ambos activaron la función por alguna razón parecía resistírseles a ambos, o simplemente desaparecer de sus memorias.

—¡Lo tengo! No vayan a moverse —indicó Rei —Rin-san y yo iremos por ustedes. —Volvió a reír al percibir a su mejor amigo seguir preguntando sobre si podía ir también, siendo restringido por su pelirrojo novio con su "No vas a nadar" como final de la llamada.

De buen humor, un poco culpable por causar preocupación en su adorada hermana, guardó el celular en su pantalón y volvió a buscar la mano. Otro sitio para agregar en la extensa lista _"lugares donde se han perdido"_ llevada por Nagisa, complementada por vagos _"de la nada llegamos a…"_ de Makoto.

—¿Sabes? Creo haber recorrido el mundo de tantas veces que nos hemos perdido —Bromeó el castaño. Sousuke asintió recordando aquella vez donde confundieron Australia con Austria comprando los boletos de avión.

—Está bien, perderse a tu lado siempre es divertido.

Un beso, una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice les hizo agradecer su falta de conocimiento geográfico y su mala habilidad de ubicación, pues juntas les llevaban lejos, a las más surreales situaciones, mundo para disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Estar perdidos no era malo, desde hace ya varios años habían llegado a esa conclusión, no estando juntos, menos cuando tus amigos venían a buscarte.

Cualquier comentario, duda, regaño, ya saben ;)


End file.
